Flashbang Exports
= Flashbang Exports 'is a Goblin-Only Horde RP guild. Made up of goblins of all walks of life, the company provides prime explosives all around Azeroth from your run of the mill lawn sparklers to mountain leveling kyparium charges. Though a young organization Flashbang Exports serves to profit off of that ever endless Alliance-Horde War by happily ensuring everything goes out with a bang instead of a whimper. Welcoming Goblin RPers both beginner and experienced, the company seeks constantly to expand distribution of explosives both recreational and military to horde organizations world wide (should they remain the highest bidder!) Led by none other than one of ol' Gazlowe's own kin, the company has been expanding fast from Kalmidor to the Eastern Kingdoms. ''"What? Don't go giving me that look. Ya want to blow up half a mountain and loot all the gold and gems inside? Look no further. We got all the dynamite you need. Truckloads of the stuff. Ya want fireworks in all sizes and colours? Check. Just the thing for your little sister's birthday bash. Oh and hey, and if you're just looking for some totally awesome radical boogey beats, we got them too. DJs, dancers, catering, drinks, Hors d'oeuvre with the little pastry cups - you name it, we got it. All for the right price. My price." - Flywheel Mahoney, Head Executive '''POSITIONS 'Head Executive' Guild Master The greatest, most powerful, and the most go-getting member in the company, the Head Executive is the director of all corporate activity, particularly in the companies external, social, and political affairs. With a staggering charm and perilous wit, the Head Executive serves as the guiding star of where the company heads in future prospects. Duties include negotiating trade deals with Horde outposts internationally, innovating said trade routes, maintaining company profit margins, and looking hotter than hellfire.needed 'Executive Assistant' Guild Master's Personal Assistant Serving as direct attendant to all of the companies internal affairs, the Executive Assistant cooperates with the Head Executive in maximizing efficency. While not the diplomatic face of Flashbang Exports, the Executive Assistant is the heart of all administrative projects. Duties include forming appointments with Supervisors, distributing payroll down the chain, constantly flirting in the breakroom, and the hiring/firing of lower executives. Bodyguard Guild Master's Personal Security Team Striving to protect the Head Executive wherever he or she walks, the Bodyguards are never far from the boss's side. So intimate is their relationship, that on occasion, the Bodyguard will tend some of the more mundane tasks to save the esteemed Head Executive wasting energy on trivial matters. Such tasks include tidying the guild vault, counting coins in the bank, promotional work, and writing contracts for new employees. The Bodyguard is a multi-talented individual that performs their duties always whilst keeping an eye out for safety breaches, such as would-be assassin leper gnomes and adoring over-the-top fans. 'Head Supervisor' Guild Officer Being as high as most gobs can strive for, the Head Supervisor is a prestigious role. Managing over various supervisors, these are the leaders of the various divisions of company, specializing in the core needs of the company. Marketers gather information to present to the Head Executive on potential buyers, Production managers ensure that engineers crank out a steady supply of dynamite, and the Ethics Committee makes sure company safety always stays a priority. Duties include laughing maniacally with cigars and troll wine with supervisors, withdrawing funding from the ethics committee, and reporting the latest innovations in their divisions respective fields. 'Supervisor' Junior Officer and Officer Alts Before being promoted to a Head Supervisor role, prospective ambitious employees must serve time at a mid-management level, otherwise known as "Supervisor". Even though the tasks are basically the same, the pay is far less. Menial, undesirable tasks such as firing uncooperative members of the company are generally dumped on these guys. If the Supervisor survives 3 months of 12-hours a day, 7-days a week work schedule, there's a possibility they may be entitled to a short, 1-day holiday. This time is generally spent lazing by the pool, sipping cocktails and ordering other goblins about. In short, it's an imminent promotion celebration! 'Technician' Veteran Member If a goblin can lift his or her eyes to look a little further than just that sweet sweet payday, they have a prime shot at becoming a Technician. Managing the Merchants beneath them, they begin to be the specialists of the company. Laughing pyromaniacs in R&D or aggressively "In-your-face" marketers, this position houses every field underneath their respective Head Supervisors. Duties include managing and conversing with their subordinate Merchants, logging weekly input/output, and on rare occasion get to use the "Flashbang Exports Actuation Rod" or F.E.A.R for short. 'Merchant' Member As the bottom line movers and shakers, the Merchants fill all other roles in the company. Whether it be repairing shipment carts or selling door to door cherry bombs, the Merchant is the hard laboring blood of the company (So long as you send a macaroon or two their way). Duties include just about everything you can think of. OOC Initiate While born a goblin, these Out-of-Character initiates just haven't realized their full potential yet. Whether they're new joins to the company, waiting to sign their contracts, or just hanging around outside the building, these guys have yet to don the full Flashbang Exports uniform. Fear not however, being on the property is the first step to gaining employment, and everyone has to start somewhere. The ladder doesn't get any more bottom-rung than this! DIVISIONS Shipping Sub-divisions: Cargo Logistics, Sea Pirates The shipping division specialises in moving merchandise from point A to point B. Not that things are always that simple. Why go from point A to point B without also visiting point C, X, Z and T on the way, there’s always another great deal waiting for you en route to your current endpoint. The Head Supervisor has the title: "Captain of the Goblin Armada". A goblin of Cargo Logistics can take control of your goods from beginning to end, filling in the paperwork, assigning handlers and generally making your life as easy as possible. There’s a lot more to getting your goods out on the street then just shoving them in a wagon and pelting to the closest city. The Supervisor has the title: "Executive Director of Logbooks". Recommended classes: Any. All you need is a suitably flamboyant naval hat. A Sea Pirate is an adventurer who lives their life out on the open waters, enjoying pilfering and treasure hunting opportunities whenever they arise. Not adverse to capturing and enslaving other races, Sea Pirates are often rather skilled locksmiths, ensuring they, themselves, are never caught in handcuffs.The Supervisor has the title: "Executive Director of Deals". Recommended classes: Rogue . . Technical Specialists Sub-divisions: Tinkerers, Pyrotechnics The brains of the company, this department produces the latest bombs, charges, birthday poppers, fireworks, and all other explosives to meet the needs of the global market. Making new mixtures of volatile elements from Seaforium to Kryptanium, and sticking these ludicrously reactive materials into bombs, rockets, and the occasional sheep. (On a good day, that is). The Head Supervisor has the title: "VP, Division of Tinkering". A Tinker is more inclined towards making gadgets, and advanced weaponry, including robots such as the A.M.O.D. The Supervisor has the title: "Executive Director of Cogs and Wheels". Recommended professions: Goblin or Gnomish Engineer A Pyrotechnic, on the other hand, just want to blow things up. They're dang-good at making fireworks, and crazy kind of people to have at parties. The Supervisor has the title: "Executive Director of Boom". Recommended professions: Goblin or Gnomish Engineer . . Mercenaries Sub-divisions: Brutes, Collection Agents This department specialises in taking things by force. Whether that be thumping someone into submission, shooting them faster than they can blink, or simply dodging authorities, Mercenaries make their own laws, and twist them whenever they need to. The Head Supervisor has the title: "VP, Division of Enforcement". A Brute is a security agent, most likely found at the door of a party as a bouncer, or tagging alongside a V.I.P. goblin as a bodyguard. These guys have muscles, and they ain't afraid to show it. The Supervisor has the title: "Executive Director of Security". Recommended classes: Warrior, Death Knight A Collections Agent is a very resourceful goblin, who knows how to survive through any hardship: by making as much money as possible. Whether that be collecting buzzard claws, hyena skins, or selling ancient relics on the black market. The world is theirs for the taking. The supervisor has the title: "Executive Director of Regulatory Affairs". Recommended classes: Hunter, Rogue . . . Spellcasters Sub-divisions: Mad Scientists, Elementalists, Clergy While other goblins rely on ingenious inventions, Spellcasters know that their power comes from within. Intelligent and crafty, these masters of the arcane, the elements, and prayer books use their spells to make life easy. The Head Supervisor has the title: "VP, Division of Hocus Pocus". A goblin Mad Scientist is exceptionally good at alchemy, and/or manufacturing scrolls with special powers. While not adverse to poison manufacture, most Mad Scientists find work creating incantations and concoctions that change the appearance of the user for the purposes of disguise. However, accidental death is not unheard of. The Supervisor has the title: "Executive Director of Volatile Explosions". Recommended classes: Mage, Warlock Recommended professions: Alchemy, Inscription An Elementalist is a goblin that has harnessed control over the powers of Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire. Need a slave for manual labor? No problem! An Elementalist will be sure to summon one up for you. Just make sure to pay up, because controlling these elemental forces, well, it's a tough job. The Supervisor has the title: "Executive Director of Weather Reconnaissance". Recommended classes: Shaman A Clergy member is a goblin that has dedicated their life to the First National Church of Kezan. Founded on the principles that no miracle is ever performed for free, members of the Clergy expect all who use their services to donate generously. Whether that be improving the fishing haul for the next day, or beating the odds at the casino, blessings are a common daily practice. The Supervisor has the title: "Executive Director of Healing Arts". Recommended classes: Priest . Hustlers Sub-divisions: Gambler, Fashionistas The Hustlers department is designed for any goblin with a dash of charm and a diploma in swindling. In the early days of the company, Hustlers began by handing out complimentary sticks of dynamite taped to fliers. Today, after years of growth, the Hustlers employ more ambitious marketing tactics from implanting members deep within other organizations to attract higher class customers to abusing stolen gnomish mind control tech.. The Head Supervisor has the title: "VP, Division of Cha-Ching". A Gambler '''is always willing to risk their moolah in order to make more, whether they're in a high flying casino or at some seedy back alley dice game. What’s the point of a pocketful of moolah that’s doing absolutely nothing? You gotta make that moolah work for you. Throw it all on black and watch your profits soar. The Supervisor has the title: "Executive Director of Casino Marketing". ''Recommended classes: Rogue'' A '''Fashionista goblin makes their way through life making sure that everyone knows how rich and classy they are. Often found to be owners of casinos and brothels, a Fashionista would not be caught dead without a good showing of bling. Stylish though sometimes gaudy, these goblins always walk with a swagger. The Supervisor has the title: "Executive Director of Merchandise". Recommended profession: Tailor . . Credits: Gilzleby, Flywheel, and TixwickCategory:Horde Guilds Category:Goblin Guilds